


Bangiplier: Desire

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Bangiplier - Fandom
Genre: Grumpcade - Freeform, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, its so cliche it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just want to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangiplier: Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! So, someone suggested I write more, and I guess this is what happened? I suppose they might've meant more of the Septiplier stuff, but I wanted to try Bangiplier. And this is my first time writing Bangiplier and I absolutely love it.  
> Also, I'm a slut for makeout scenes, did I mention? xoxo

Mark adjusted himself on the couch as he looked over at Dan, who was spewing out a story in their Grumpcade session. This was the second time Mark had been on Grumpcade, and the first time he’s recorded with Dan alone. Which somehow made him slightly squirm. He kept moving, crossing and uncrossing his legs, hands fumbling with the controller every so often.  
“I’m sorry, guys,” Dan said with a laugh in the middle of his story, “Mark is fidgeting like hell over here. Are you alright?”  
“Just this...game,” Mark said, trying to concentrate on the screen and Dan at the same time. Except Dan was way more interesting than the game.  
“This boy is distracted as hell,” Dan told the audience. “Relax, Mark.” Mark nodded.  
Then tensed when something touched his knee. He didn’t say anything, but his grip on the controller got a lot more steeled. And he didn’t dare look down.  
“Alright, well, checkpoint,” Mark said as he looked up at the timer.  
“And next time on Grumpcade, Mark gets a grip,” Dan laughed, squeezing Mark’s knee as he did so.  
“Bye!” Dan cracked his neck. “Why’s your hand on my knee?”  
“Comfort,” Dan said, then cracked into laughter. For the endcard, Mark assumed. And that was the end of their session, too. So the mics and the video card were to be turned off after being saved.  
“Uh, Dan?” Mark said, finally looking down at Dan’s unmoving hand.  
“What?”  
“You... Your hand.”  
“What about my hand?”  
“It’s...still on my knee.” Dan chuckled.  
“Sorry.” Then he moved it up, onto Mark’s thigh. “Better?” Mark opened his mouth, trying to speak, but only managing a stutter.  
“T-That’s my thigh, Dan,” Mark finally said, looking at where Dan’s hand was placed on his jeans.  
“Okay, how about,” Dan moved his hand upwards until it was very nearly in the crook of Mark’s crotch, “here?”  
“D-Dan, you...,” Mark said quietly. “What’re you...doing...” Mark watched in awe and nervousness as Dan approached his face, tilting his own down to Mark’s neck, where he bit down immediately, causing Mark to gasp in surprise.  
“There?” Dan hummed into his neck, smirking. “Or...,” Dan moved a bit to the right, “there?” Mark closed his mouth, then opened it a bit.  
“Y-You...,” he tried to form words, but there were none. He had nothing to say, nothing to protest about. It was like...he wanted this.  
Dan chuckled as he moved back and forth between places, biting down, looking for the right place, pulling on the skin and holding it between his teeth as his tongue grazed it. He moved down to the clavicle, but he wasn’t getting much reaction other than Mark breathing heavily through his nose. So he guided himself to where he hadn’t explored, finding the side of Mark’s neck and biting around that area until he finally reached the right point that made Mark bite his lip and curl his toes into his shoes, eyes shutting tightly as he felt Dan smile and tug at the spot.  
“Lie down,” Dan said softly once his teeth let go, and Mark obliged quickly, turning as Dan was, so he was staring up at him, brown eyes, stubble, smirk and all. His big brown mess of hair was tangled and hanging over his face. Dan closed the gap and pressed his lips to Mark’s, Mark closing his eyes slowly. He let his hand press against Dan’s shirt, fingers running along the lettering and around the neck, tugging very slightly on it and letting his nails scratch the surface of Dan’s skin. His other hand travelled to play with the ends of Dan’s hair, twisting curls with his index finger.  
Dan sighed and ran a hand across Mark’s forehead to move his hair away, before grasping at it and tugging, lightly and roughly against Mark’s head, which made him moan and pull away from Dan’s lips. Dan moved back to Mark’s neck, biting everywhere but the spot Mark wanted him to, teasing him with every opportunity he had, sometimes running a lip across it, maybe grazing it with his tongue, but never giving the satisfaction.  
“So,” Dan mumbled into Mark’s neck, “this is why you were fidgeting, huh?” Mark breathed out through his nose, then whimpered when Dan finally bit at the spot after it hadn’t been touched since the first time. Once Dan bit and tugged again for a few moments more, he kissed and bit all the way to Mark’s ear, where everything paused.  
“D-Dan?” Mark dared to ask. Dan tugged at the lobe of Mark’s ear, making Mark tighten his hand around the ends of Dan’s hair.  
“I just want to find all the good spots, Mark,” Dan whispered into Mark’s ear.


End file.
